Top 805 Liste (Platz 805 - 401)
Top 805 Liste =Platz 805 - 801= =Platz 800 bis 751= =Platz 750 bis 701= =Platz 700 bis 651= =Platz 650 bis 601= =Platz 600 bis 551= =Platz 550 bis 501= =Platz 500 bis 451= =Platz 450 bis 401= Platz 800 bis 751 Platz Interpret Song 797 Lords Gloryland 795 Phil Collins Can´t turn back the Years 792 Sissel Gift of Love Heart 791 Pur Seiltänzertraum 790 Phillip Boa and the Voodooclub Container Love 784 R.E.M. The one I Love 783 Led Zeppelin Whole Lotta Love 782 Pur Hey Du 774 Norman Greenbaum Spirit in the Sky 773 USA for Africa We are the World 772 Steely Dan Do it again 771 Sting Shape of my Heart 770 Pur Prinzessin 767 Lynyrd Skynyrd Free Bird 765 Patricia Kaas Reste Sur Moi 764 Metallica My Friend of Misery 760 Rio Reiser König von Deutschland Platz 750 bis 701 Platz Interpret Song 749 Van Morrisson Scandinavia 747 New Modell Army 51st State 746 Shakespear´s Sisters Stay 745 Lulcilectric Mädchen 743 Rod Stewart Hot Legs 742 Kristin Hersh Your Ghost 741 Starship Nothing gonna Stop us now 740 U96 Inside your Dreams 738 Troggs Wild Things 736 Udo Lindenberg Club der Millionäre 734 Marius Müller Westernhagen Wir werden gleich sein 733 Sting Fragile 732 Suede So Young 731 Paul McCartney Band on the Run 729 Phil Collins Two Hearts 728 Simon and Garfunkel Bridge over Troubles Water 722 Marius Müller Westernhagen Rosi 721 Marius Müller Westernhagen Lass uns leben 718 Pet Shop Boys Can you forgive her 716 Rozalla I Love Music 711 Rod Stewart Baby Jane 708 Michael Jackson Beat it 706 Village People In the Navy 705 Sting Russians 702 Police So Lonely Platz 700 bis 651 Platz Interpret Song 700 Whitney Houston Run to you 699 Natalie Cole Miss you like Crazy 697 Phil Collins You can´t Hurry Love 696 The Rolling Stones Wild Horses 695 Limahr Never Ending Story 694 Richard Marx Hazard 690 Michael Bolton When a Man Loves a Woman 687 Prince 1999 685 Pat Banatar Love is a Battlefield 682 Stevie Wonder You are the Sunshine 680 The Beatles Hello Goodbye 679 Michael Jackson Man in the Mirror 678 Scorpions Send me an Angel 676 Peter Gabriel and Kate Bush Don´t give up 674 The Cure Lullaby 668 Peter Maffay Tiefer 667 Stranglers Sweet smell of Success 666 Peter Maffay Das Leben ist ein Würfelspiel 662 Marily Monroe Diamonds are a Girls best Friends 659 Matthias Reim Verdammt ich lieb dich 658 Prince Sexy M F 655 Norbert und die Feiglinge Horst Dussel Lied 653 Roger Whittaker Wenn es dich noch gbt 652 Michael Bolton One Thing Platz 650 bis 601 Platz Interpret Song 646 Nicole Ein bischen Frieden 645 Melina Mercouri Eins Schiff wird kommen 643 Meat Loaf Paradise by the dash 641 Ryan Paris Dolce Vita 640 The Rolling Stones Tell me 637 Roy Black Ganz in Weiß 636 Ottawan Hands Up 632 New Order Blue Monday 631 Rod Stewart Passion 630 Runrig Loch Lomond 629 Michael Jackson Gone too soon 627 Tom Astor Hallo Guten Morgen Deutschland 626 Michael Jackson Dangerous 624 Styx Boat on the River 622 Juliane Werding Am Tag als Conny Kramer starb 620 Lynyrd Skynyrd Sweet Home Alabama 619 Rudi Schuricke Capri Fischer 617 Style Council Promised Land 614 Robert Plant If I were a Carpenter 613 Johnny Nash I can see clearly now 612 Weather Girls In the Heat of the Night 609 Prince Cream 608 Status Quo Rockin all over the World 606 Luther Vandross und Janet Jackson Best Things in Life are free 605 Simply Red Come to my Aid 604 Marc Cohn Walking in Memphis 603 The Rolling Stones Sympathy for the Devil 602 Tears for Fears Woman in Chains 601 Richard Marx Right here waiting Platz 600 bis 551 Platz Interpret Song 600 Luciano Pavarotti Caruso 599 Michael Jackson Jam 596 Paul Young Hope in a Hopeless World 594 Toto Africa 593 Right Said Fred I´m too Sexy 592 The Beatles All my Loving 588 Sting Englishman in New York 587 Whitney Houston I´m every Woman 586 Snap Exterminate 585 John Lennon Give Peace a Chance 584 Tears for Fears Shout 580 Meat Loaf Modern Girl 575 Michael Jackson Who is it 574 Randy Crawford One day I´ll fly away 573 INXS Mystify 569 Stereo Mc S Connected 564 Sweet Ballroom Blitz 563 Peter Gabriel Sledgehammer 561 Richard Darbyshire This I swear 559 Marius Müller Westernhagen Vater Unser 558 Suzi Quatro 48 Crash 557 The Cure Boys don´t cry 555 Salt`N`Pepa Whatta Man 554 Nirvana Rape me 553 Roxette Joyride Platz 550 bis 501 Platz Interpret Song 550 Peter Maffay Sonne in der Nacht 548 Phil Collins We fly so close 547 Melissa Etheridge Bring me some Water 545 R.E.M. Shiny Happy People 542 Led Zeppelin Since I´ve been losing you 540 Mike Oldfield Moonlight Shadows 539 Peter Maffay So bist du 538 Johnny Hill Ruf Teddybär eins vier 535 Kinks Come Dancing 534 Run DMC Ragtime 533 Pink Floyd Comfortably Numb 531 Leonhard Cohen First we take Manhatten 530 Toto Hold the Line 528 Tag Team Whoomp 523 The Beatles Yellow Submarine 522 Phil Collins Against all odds 521 Suzanne Vega Tom´s Diner 520 Phil Collins Sussudio 519 Kate Yanai Barcardi Feeling 517 John Lennon Imagine 515 Monty Phyton Always look on the Bright side of Life 513 Murray Head One Night in Bangkok 512 Right Said Fred Donßt Talk just kiss 511 Scorpions Still Loving you 510 Supertramp School 509 The Beloved Sweet Harmony 507 Pet Shop Boys I wouldn´t normaly do this 506 Loft Summer Summer 501 Lionel Richie My Destiny Platz 500 bis 451 Platz Interpret Song 500 R:E.M. Everybody Hurts 499 Peter Gabriel Steam 498 Roxette Queen of Rain 497 Undercover Never let her Slip away 493 Michael Jackson I´ll be there 490 Sinead O´Conner Nothing Compares 2 U 486 Stevie Wonder Isn´t the Lonely 483 Pet Shop Boys Suburbia 482 Marius Müller Westernhagen Dicke 481 Prince Kiss 479 Kinks Lola 478 The Rolling Stones Paint it Black 477 Meat Loaf You took the Words right out of my Mouth 476 Simply Red If you don´t know me now 475 Janet Jackson If 471 Roger Whittaker Du wirst alle Jahre schöner 470 Torfrock Beinhart 468 Nena 99 Luftballons 467 Stakka Bo Here we go 466 Meat Loaf Life ia a Lemon an I wait 464 Marius Müller Westernhagen Weil ich dich Liebe 462 K 7 Baby come back 461 Roger Whittaker Albany 460 Purple Schulz Kleine Seen 458 Roger Whittaker Abschied ist ein scharfes Schwert 457 Them It´s all over now Baby 456 Scorpions Woman 455 Peter Maffay Eiszeit 454 Ottawan Disco 453 Lonnie Gordon Gonna catch you 451 New Model Army Vagabonds Platz 450 bis 401 Platz Interpret Song 450 Phil Collins Find a Way to my Heart 449 Pur Wenn sie diesen Tango hört 443 Mario Jordan Welch ein Tag 442 Peter Maffay Über 7 Brücken muß du gehn 440 Rose Laurens Africa 434 Marius Müller Westernhagen Wir waren noch Kinder 432 Udo Lindenberg Horizont 431 Joe Cocker Unchain my Heart 430 Marius Müller Westernhagen Mit 18 428 Paul McCartney Off the Ground 426 The Beatles Help 425 Paul Young Now I know what made Otis Blue 419 U2 Pride 415 Roxette It must have been Love 412 Robin S Luv 4 Luv 409 Robert Plant 29 Pamls 408 U96 Das Boot 407 Klaus und Klaus Da steht ein Pferd auf dem Flur 404 Klaus Lage Faust auf Faust 403 NKOTB Dirty Dawg 402 Marius Müller Westernhagen Auf ner einsamen Insel 401 Spargo Just for you Kategorie:Top Liste Kategorie:Top Liste